Wendip Coffeeshop AU one shots
by Dusk4224
Summary: All the Coffeeshop AU one-shots in their own special place. Wendy and Dipper work together and slowly fall in love. All the fluff.
1. Beware The Green Eyed Monster

Cofee shop AU

Wendy Courderoy hated coffee. She couldn't stand the taste of it. It's bitterness made her want to vomit. This wouldn't have been an important issue if not for the fact that she worked in a coffee shop. Jobs were few and far between and when she had found one with three open applications, she and her best friend Tambry had signed up instantly. They had been working super hard for the last month or so until a week ago when the final application had been filled.

He said his name was Mason, but his friends called him Dipper, and as soon as Wendy saw him she wanted him.

Wendy had never had the most successful of relationships, so when a cute, slightly dorky, intelligent guy walks into her life Wendy was determined to not look a gift horse in the mouth. So they started talking, a lot. Every time they had a free second they'd talk about everything and anything. Wendy knew that he was into conspiracy theories and the world being not as it seems and she knew that he preferred DC to Marvel, a decision she could thoroughly get behind.

Just as Wendy thought she might be getting somewhere with this guy, a pretty blonde problem walked through the door.

Wendy knew who she was, everyone knew who Pacifica Northwest was, only 25 and she'd seized her father's company, completely revolutionised its direction and then taking a back seat to watch her plans come to fruition. So when she walked through the door, saw Dipper and wrapped him in a massive hug, Wendy felt her heart drop to her stomach. Wendy was aware that Pacifica was rumoured to have a secret lover somewhere in the city and the way she'd made a beeline for Dipper, Wendy had a good clue who it was. She shot daggers at the heiress as she felt Tambry's hands gently massage her shoulder blades.

"It's okay girl, you'll get him. That high-society rich girl's got nothing on you." Wendy nodded her head and waited for her competition to leave.

As the days went by Wendy became more and more flirtatious with her colleague, she'd made a few suggestive comments and made little bits of physical contact with him every chance she could. The boy had responded in turn if a bit flustered every time he did. And then one evening, as she'd been heading home, she'd kissed him on the cheek and whispered "goodnight" into his ear. His response was exactly what she wanted, his face flushed crimson and he spluttered a bit when attempting to respond.

Despite all this thoughts of Pacifica Northwest still plagued her mind, she knew that the girl was something to the boy she just wasn't sure what. On his breaks Dipper would sometimes sit down with the girl and share a drink, or they would talk and laugh at in jokes nobody else understood. But Wendy was determined to stake her claim in the new land of Dipper that had presented itself to her and she was determined to give it a go as was her manifest destiny.

As she was leaving one night, having packed her bag, Wendy noticed Dipper once again talking to the blonde Heiress. As she walked past them she leaned in, kissed him on the cheek and whispered her goodnights.

She couldn't help but notice the blondes eyes grow wide as she stared at the herself exchange exchanged. What wendip failed to notice was the broad grin that followed or the hushed conversation they had as she left.

It was another week until Wendy amassed the courage to ask him out for dinner. It was at the end of another shift and Wendy had seen Dipper half heartedly playing something on his phone when she had walked up to him with a pair of tickets in her hands.

"Hey Dipper, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this old movie marathon with me on Saturday"

The boys eyes lit up as he looked up at her "What like a date?" his voice was a mix of jitters and apprehensive joy. Wendy nodded her head before asking "are you sure Pacifica will be okay with that, aren't you two like? You know?" Dipper raised his eyebrows before bursting out laughing. "me and Paz? No no no, she's my sisters fiancé we've just been friends for a really long time." Wendy let our an audible sigh before wrapping him in a hug, "see you tomorrow then Pines."

As she walked away all she could hear was a mumbled, "see you tomorrow."


	2. Hot Choclate

Continuation of Coffeeshop AU

Dipper had agreed that his first date with Wendy Corduroy had gone well, much better than expected. He had tried his hardest to be polite and charming, which the redhead had responded to with smiles and soft laughs. She had readily admitted that it had been an absolutely amazing evening, kissed him on the cheek and he had walked her home.

The next few days had been overwhelmingly dull for Dipper, having taken some time off to visit his sister he'd been left with little more than the occasional text message from Wendy while she worked.

The time with his sister had been wonderful apart from that, Mabel and Pacifica had enquired about the 'simply adorable' redhead Pacifica had seen kiss Dipper on the cheek. Dipper had spluttered and panicked, much to the glee of the two women. As evening drew on and they ate dinner Dipper had disclosed information about his date to the two women. The two had tutted, gasped and commented on every action he made.

As he said his goodbyes Dipper's phone had begun to buzz frantically in his pocket. Checking who it was, he found a picture of Wendy smiling with a slight blush on her face, a picture he'd taken during one of their shifts. She'd been talking animatedly about a band she really liked, playing tracks from her phone and getting lost in the music. That's when he'd snapped the picture, he couldn't help it she just looked so content, perfectly at peace with herself.

Being drawn out of his melancholy by the continued buzzing in his hand Dipper tapped the screen and placed the phone to his ear.

"Dipper!" Wendy's voice was a mix of terrified and overwhelmingly relieved. "Thank God you picked up, I didn't know who else to call."

Dipper couldn't help but smile to himself at this, the trust she had put him really meant a lot. "What is it Wendy? Are you okay?" He did nothing to hide the concern in his voice simply too worried for his friend.

"No, I was out with Tambry. We were at some club, The Telepath I think, she met this guy he said he was in a band and she went off with him." As she explained her situation her voice grew more and more panicked. "I'm stuck in the middle of the city Dipper, I don't know how to get anywhere from here. I know you're meant to be having your day off, but please can you come get me." Dipper could almost feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she spoke. He was about to confirm his intention to come pick her up when he heard it. Barely above a whisper, Wendy let out a soft "please." Dipper let the word roll over him, the sheer desperation in her voice a sound she had never made in front of him before.

"I'm on my way." was all he said before throwing on his jacket and rushing to his car.

Dipper had a little bit of difficulty finding The Telepath, despite his phones declarations that it was through a solid brick wall, he made it to outside the club in just under 45 minutes. What met him was a very confusing sight. There was Wendy, leaning against the wall of the club, eyes wide upon seeing him pull up. He could clearly see the redness around her eyes from where she'd been crying, but as she walked towards him his mind went blank. His first thoughts were legs, a pair of stunning legs that disappeared from his sight under a black skirt just above her lower thigh. His eyes were then drawn to the stunning, forest green top that showed off just a tiny glimpse of her midriff. Moving his eyes back to her face Dipper could see the slight traces of a blush but he couldn't be certain, he opened the passenger door and beckoned her to sit inside. Quickly sliding into the seat next to him she gently graced his cheek with a kiss before wrapping him in a hug over the console. Shaking softly at the warm arms embracing her, Wendy softly asked him to take her home.

They drove in silence, Wendy gently resting her head on Dipper's shoulder as he drove much to her own discomfort but the physical contact was too desirable to lose. Not a word was said as they pulled up outside her flat, she simply climbed out the car and went round to his door, opening it and gently pulling on his hand to follow her. The two of them made their way through the building to her door where she pulled him inside.

As Dipper gently sat on the couch Wendy finally spoke. "do you want a hot chocolate, I'm not in the mood for anything else." Dipper barked his affirmation and waited for his friend to sit with him. About five minutes later Wendy returned with two mugs of the warm, chocolaty liquid and offered one to the boy sat on her sofa. They spent the next hour curled up with each other watching a rerun of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a show the two of them shared a great passion for. As the end credits drifted across the screen Dipper looked down at Wendy, who had slowly drifted to sleep her head in his lap. Chuckling at the look of peace on her face Dipper decided that, though he might have to move her, he didn't need to do it tonight. Grabbing a blanket she had left beside the couch Dipper pulled it over the two of them and allowed sleep to claim him.


	3. Caffeine

Dipper mulled over the three dates he'd had with Wendy so far. They'd gone really well in his opinion, he had tried his hardest to be charming and impress the girl. But every time he did it ended with him looking like a dork, which she seemed to find not only endearing but attractive enough to warrant seeing him again. It had even been enough to earn him a small kiss as they stood outside her apartment building. But what he was about to do was far beyond anything he'd done before. He looked across the shop at where she stood chatting animatedly with Tambry, the two girls laughing and smiling. Dipper took a deep breath before working his way over, and promptly stumbling on his shoelace and colliding with a table. Falling onto one knee he cursed loudly and was prepared to shoo the two girls away when they rushed over. Except they didn't rush over, they stopped talking, looked at him and burst out laughing. Dipper looked over towards the flush, crimson face of his girlfriend as she tried her hardest to stay upright overwhelmed as she was by the sheer idiocy of her partner. Clambering to his feet, Dipper walked towards the two women and hoisted himself onto the counter next to them. "Glad to see the two of you are so worried about my wellbeing." Dipper tried his hardest to keep any humour out of his voice as he shot glares at his colleagues. "Not enough to move, what do you take me for? Some kind of moving person." Wendy's comment was rewarded with a glare from Dipper. "Plus it's not like you're dying or anything. If you were I probably would move." Dipper was about to attempt to take that as flattery when Tambry chimed in with a "I wouldn't." Flushing red at the two girls laughter Dipper looked down at his feet, mustering the courage for his next action. "Wendy could I uhh... Could I" his voice cracked sharply as he took in a deep breath. "Could I talk to you for a second" Quirking a single eyebrow at the boys request Tambry took the hint and made her departure to the other side of the room, checking on quantities of milk and other goods. Turning to face her boyfriend Wendy smiled softly at his attempts to be cool and collected. "what is it Dipper?" The boy looked up at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "I was wondering if umm... I know you probably won't want to and you'll be busy and it's kinda sudden and I'm a dork and oh God I'm sorry I'm going to go away now." The words flooded out of Dipper's mouth as he looked at his partner with a mix of panic and utter dejection. Wendy placed her hand on his shoulder and moved closer to him, looking him in the eye. "What is it Dipper, whatever it is you can tell me, it's okay." Taking a shaky breath, Dipper mustered his thoughts before asking "well umm next weekend it's Mabel and Pacificas wedding and I was wondering if you're not too busy." Wendy put her hand to his lips and shushed him, "it would be my pleasure dude." All in all, Dipper thought, that had gone rather well. The ceremony had been beautiful, his sister resplendent in white, a broad smile on her face. As the wedding had concluded he could do little to stop the flow of tears at the sight of his sisters devotion to her partner. Then came the part he'd been dreading, his speech. Mabel had basically demanded that Dipper speak at her wedding and Dipper had agreed mainly because of the look of sheer mania in his sisters eyes. So he had stood up and made jokes, been as charming as possible and only messed up a couple of times. Now he was sat with Wendy, each of them nursing a drink in their hand as they watched Mabel and Pacifica dance. He felt his companion rest her head on his shoulder, cuddling herself into the crook of his arm. Glancing down her, he watched as she moved slightly to the rhythm of the music. He took another look at the young woman's apparel. When he'd gone to pick her up he'd had to take a few minutes to catch his breath upon seeing her. The dark emerald dress she was wearing looked like something out of a dream, if not it would definitely be appearing in his dreams in the future. It stopped just above her knees and it clung just enough to make his eyes widen. In contrast he was wearing a dark blue suit, blue tie and blue slacks, the latter being slightly tighter than he'd normally prefer. As he had bent down to pick up some of his que cards for his speech he had heard his companion give out an appreciatory whistle, much to his embarrassment. Dipper was roused from memory by the music slowing down and his girlfriend's sigh of content. A moment of sudden insanity grasped him and Dipper did something he definitely shouldn't have done, he softly got to his feet and lead his partner to the dance floor. Wendy glanced down at her shorter dance partner as he placed his hand on her waist. She could see the nervousness flooding through him, his cheeks red, his eyes darting around. In an attempt to calm his raging mind she gently cupped his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Relaxing instantly into the kiss, Dipper allowed the stunning redhead to lead him in the dance as they kissed. They stayed like that for the remainder of the song before the tempo began to increase. He was about to lead Wendy off the dance floor and to somewhere private when a loud cry echoed across the floor "BRO BRO. Come dance with us, you too Wendy." the duo looked over at the pair of bride's, glanced at each other again before Dipper grasped his girlfriend's hand and lead her to new family and an evening of dancing.


	4. Espresso

Coffeehouse AU

"I swear to God Wendy." Tambry had glanced at her phone for a minute and the redhead had disappeared. Normally she'd assume that she'd just gone to the bathroom, if it weren't for the coincidental disappearance of her other co-worker.  
Tambry had never really taken Dipper for a particularly adventurous person, but after the incident this morning she was beginning to change her mind.  
She'd noticed her two co-workers absence and gone looking for them. Stumbling into one of the supply closets Tambry had come upon a sight that would be seared into her consciousness for a very long time.  
Wendy Corduroy, blushing furiously, was sprawled on top of one of the studier boxes, her legs wrapped around the waist of a very shirtless Dipper Pines. Tambry couldn't help but be impressed with Dipper's physique, he lacked any significant muscle mass but there were definite traces of it in his arms and back.  
Tambry couldn't see the expression on Dipper's face, pressed as it was against Wendy's shoulder as he nibbled on her collar bone.  
Snapping out of her momentary trance, Tambry cleared her throat.  
"So... How's the five minute break going?" Wendy let out a loud yelp as Dipper straightened himself suddenly searching desperately for his shirt.  
"Tambry, it's. It's not what it looks like." Wendy's excuse made Tambry snort.  
"Really? Are you sure Wendy?" She leant on the door frame, "because to me, it looks like you've snuck off in your break to make out with your boyfriend, who is very much not on break."  
Wendy tilted her head down, attempting to look embarrassed, obviously out of excuses.  
"That's what I though. Get dressed. Both of you." With that Tambry had stormed back to the counter and gotten back to work.

After this there had been three smoke breaks and several trips to the toilets that were obviously thinly veiled make out sessions, ridiculous thin when it comes to the former, seeing as neither of them smoked.  
But unbeknownst to the two young lovers, Tambry already had her revenge planned all she needed was to implement it.

It was late, Wendy knew that. She was half undressed, arms wrapped around Dipper's neck as he leant over her. Their lips met in a moment of furious passion, racking her nails down his back, making him hiss.  
He leant close, placing searing kisses along her neck. It was then that she heard it, the other voice.  
It was coming from all around them, getting louder and louder. It sounded like, music very familiar music.  
"There lived a certain man in Russia long ago."  
Dipper paused for a second "Is that Boney M?" "He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow" "I think it is. Where's it coming from?" Wendy searched the room for the source of the noise. "GOOD EVENING LOVE BIRDS" Tambry's voice bellowed over the speakers that were secreted around the room.  
"Tambry?" "Tambry, what the hell are you doing?" Wendy was beyond furious at her long-time friends surprise intrusion." "you made my day at work hell Wends, so I'm returning the favour. I've set up a mic in there, if you make even a hint at sexy times, back comes Rasputin." She laughed at her own cunning. "Once we've done that, I have ABBA and a couple of audio interviews with ageing Hollywood actresses, it's going to be a fun night!" With that Tambry was gone, ignoring her Co-workers anger she prepared to spend a night tormenting her friends. Karma was a bitch.


End file.
